Jurassic World: Natures Call
by xShadowRiderx
Summary: A boy named Alex, goes to visit his Uncle Owen in Jurassic World. One night Alex gets kidnapped and experimented on by Dr. Wu, causing him to turn in a Raptor. Watch as he tries to adapt to his new body and join the Raptor Squad. But, maybe he'll find something more then he bargained for. (TF OC X FEMALE BLUE) Rated M for Adult themes.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome To Jurassic World

***I've been wanting to do a story about Blue, for so long because every story out there is either about Blue as a male or doesn't even include her. But, I've decided to do my own story about Blue and my new OC Alex! Also, I'm going to try do POV's in this story so hopefully that turns out well!''**

''Human Speech''

' _Human Thoughts'_

'' **Raptor Speech''**

' _ **Raptor Thoughts'**_

 **Chapter 1: Welcome to Jurassic World**

 **ALEX's POV:**

''ALEX! You're going to be late!'' My Mum shouted down stairs.

''Just give me a one more minute!'' I shouted back, while frantically looking for my phone in my room.

''Where could it be?'' I asked myself, before I spotted it under my bed.

' _There it is! How did it even get there in the first place?'_ I wondered but, I quickly dismissed that thought and made my way down stairs to the front door with my Mum waiting there.

''The taxi, going to be here any second! Have you've packed everything you need?'' My mum asked worriedly.

''Mum it'll be fine, I've got everything I need in my backpack.'' I said while gesturing to it on my back.

''Ooh, it upsets me seeing you go! But, at least your Uncle will be waiting for you once you land.''

''Why do I have to catch a flight to Owen now?'' I asked.

''Will Owen's got a new job now a year ago but, he won't tell me anything about it! He says, he wants to surprise you about it!'' She says angrily.

''Wonder what he wants to show me?'' I say but, before my Mum could reply, we hear a car pull up in the house drive way. Signal that, I've got to go now.

''Well it seems the taxi's here now. I'll see you when I get back, ok mum?'' I say.

''Alright dear, take care of yourself you hear me!'' My Mum says, before squeezing the life out of me with her hug.

''Don't worry Mum, I'll be back before you know it!'' I say before I open the front door and make my way to the taxi waiting in the driveway.

''You better young man!'' My Mum says from the door, I hop in the back seat and buckle myself in ready to go to the airport now.

 _ **2 Hours Later…**_

After a long drive, I finally make it to the Airport and make my way inside. After getting my ticket and a whole lot of waiting around, my plane finally arrives at the gate I'm waiting at. After waiting in cue and getting my ticket scan, I then make my way onto the aircraft where I quickly find my seat next to a window and quickly sit down. Getting comfortable on my seat, I know the flight will be at least 5 hours long, so I decided to just sleep through the flight in hope of arriving quicker.

 _ **5 Hours Later…**_

''Sir, wake up'' A voice says.

''Mmmm 5 more minutes'' I groan.

''Sir, could you please wake up'' The voice says.

I open my eyes up to see who disturbs my sleep, only to see a flight attendant standing next to my seat.

''Oh, um sorry what did you say?'' I asked, forgetting what she said last time.

''The plane will be landing shortly sir, so it'll be best for you to start preparing to leave sir.'' She says kindly.

''Oh, thank you for telling me.'' I say back kindly.

''Just doing my job sir.'' She says before walking off.

''Wouldn't mind waking up to that, every day.'' I mumble to myself.

Shortly after a few minutes I feel the plane connect with the ground, signalling that we've reached our destination. I pick up my backpack and put it on me, getting ready to leave the aircraft. Once the plane re-connected with the gate, everyone started to get out of their seats and making their way out of the aircraft and through the gates.

Halfway through walking the airport, I reach some escalators leading down to a bunch of people holding up signs with different people's names on them. Once I reached the bottom I say in the crowed, someone holding up a sign saying my name _'Alex'_. I make my way through the crowed, only to stumble upon my Uncle Owen Grady who is holding the sign up.

''Hey, sport I haven't seen you for 4 years! You've certainly grown a lot!'' He exclaims, excited to finally see me again. He walks up to me and gives me a hug while still holding the sign.

''It's good to see you to Uncle!'' I say, while still hugging him. We shortly break up the moment and start walking through the airport again, heading towards the exit.

''So, you should be 14 this year, right?'' He asks me.

''Yep, had my birthday two weeks ago.'' I tell him.

''Sorry I couldn't be their sport but, I know a way to make it up to you?'' He says while smirking at me.

''What do you have in mind?'' I ask, raising a brow at him.

''Just promise, not to tell your mum ok?'' He says, as we exit the airport.

 _ **Some Time Later…**_

''You work at Jurassic World!?'' I asked shocked, while were currently on a boat that's taking us there right now.

''Pretty cool, isn't it!'' He says while smiling.

''No wonder, you wouldn't tell my Mum about this! She would kill me, if she found out where I'm going!'' I say worriedly.

''Let's keep this between you and me then.'' He says.

''So, what do you do there?'' I ask him.

''I train a group of dinosaurs.'' He says Cooley.

''Oh cool, what dinosaurs?''

''Velociraptors.'' He says casually.

''Bull shit!'' I exclaim in disbelief.

''Watch that tongue of yours.'' He says sternly.

''Sorry, sorry but, how are you training raptors?'' I ask him, excited to hear how he's doing it.

''It's all about mutual respect Alex, if we respect them, they respect us.'' He explains to me.

''Can we go see them? There like my favourite dinosaurs ever!'' I say excitedly.

''Not so fast, once we land will be heading to my trailer were will unpack all your things first.'' He says.

''Then will we go see the raptors?'' I say hopefully.

'' ***Giggles** * Sure, will go see them after.''

''Yes!'' I say in victory. After a couple of minutes, we finally made it to the island, were we then got on a train, which would take us to the main park. After the train, finally reached its destination we got off and made our way through the crowd of people, who going in and out of shops. Once we got passed them and onto a dirt path near the jungle, Owen then lead me to a Motorcycle which he hopped on.

''Wait, is this your bike?'' I ask him.

''Yep, nice, isn't it? How about you hop on and I'll give you taste of it.'' He says while patting the seat behind him. I walk up to the bike and hopped onto to the seat behind Owen and putting my arms around his waist, to stay secured.

''Shouldn't we be wearing a helmet?'' I asked him, worried that we might crash.

''It'll be fine.'' He says and quickly pulls on the throttle, causing the bike to come alive and speed down the dirt road.

''This is amazing!'' I say, seeing how this is my first time riding a bike. A couple minutes later, we made it to a campervan next to a lake which told me this is we're Owen lives.

''This is we're you live?'' I said while getting off the bike.

''Yep, home sweet home.'' He says.

''Um, so where do I put my stuff?'' I ask him.

''Just put it on that table, right there.'' He says while pointing to a table, next to the campervans door. I set my things on the table and look at Owen questionably.

''So now can we go see the raptors?'' I begged.

''Just hop back onto the bike and will be there in no time!'' He says while getting on the bike again.

''Yes! Raptors here we come!'' I say before making my way on the back and Owen taking the both of us the we're the raptors are kept.

 ***Well theirs the first chapter of my new story, next chapter will be Leo meeting the raptors and then being kidnapped my Hoskins men. So, hopefully next chapter goes just as well. ***


	2. Chapter 2: The Raptor Squad

***Alright, in this chapter Alex gets to see the raptor squad in all their glory but, later on gets some unexpected companion. ***

''Human Speech''

' _Human Thoughts'_

'' **Raptor Speech''**

' _ **Raptor Thoughts'**_

 **Chapter 2: The Raptor Squad**

 **HOSKINS POV:**

I was currently walking through the hallways of the sciences lab, were all the dinosaurs in the park start from. Right now, I was heading to Dr. Wu office to see if he could help me with a _'science experiment'_ that I've recently came up with. Reaching Dr. Wu office, I knocked on the door before he signalled me to come and take a seat. Closing the door behind me and taking a seat right in front of his desk.

He looks at me weirdly for a couple minutes before asking me. ''What do you want?''

''It's good to see you to.'' I grunt to him.

''You wouldn't just come here, unless you were after something.'' He says, already knowing why I was here in the first place.

''I need your help.'' I ask of him.

Frowning at me. ''Help with what exactly?'' He says questionably.

''It's about the raptors.'' I say.

He sighed at me, knowing where I was heading with this conversation. ''We are not discussing about this again, we cannot weaponize them even with Mr. Grady keeping a close eye on them.'' He says, dryly.

''I know, I know but, what if we didn't have to use Owens raptors.'' I tell him but, he just looked at me in disbelief.

Giving me a stern look, he says. ''We are NOT creating another raptor just for you! It would cost nearly a million and if Mr. Masrani fund out, he would fire me without his permission first!''

Putting my hands up to calm him down a bit. ''That's not what I meant. I'm saying, if the raptors won't listen like soldiers, then what if we could make someone else listen.'' I say, explain my idea.

He looks at me questionably. ''What are you trying to get at?''

''What I'm saying is, if we can alter a human's DNA structure to a dinosaur then we can genetically alter their structure to fit those of a dinosaur!'' I say, giving the full answer to my idea.

He stands up from his chair, staring at me with shock. ''You're telling me, that you want me to turn a human being, into a dinosaur! Have you lost your mind Mr. Hoskins!?'' He says, as if I'm insane.

I cross my arms and give him a cold look. ''We have the technology, we have the DNA and I know you have the skills to do so.'' Giving him evidence that its possible.

''But, what you don't have is a test subject.'' He says.

''Give me by tomorrow to get someone, so while I'm busy with that you can start working on the serum.'' I say.

He rubs his hands on his forehead, stressed with what we're going to be doing. ''Fine! But, if anyone finds out about this, you're on your own.''

''No, one's going to find out but, I need to head out now.'' I say bitterly while heading to the door.

''Hold up, what dinosaur do you want?'' He asks me.

I shoot him a smirk. ''How about a raptor.'' I say, before exiting his office and making a trip to the raptors paddock.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **ALEX's POV:**

Owen and I, were currently riding on his motorcycle making our way to the were the raptors are kept.

''Hey Owen, what's it like working here?'' I ask him.

''Well it's very dangerous work and you don't get paid that much, even tho we work with dangerous dinosaurs brought to life again.'' He says bluntly.

''That doesn't sound pleasant.'' I reply nervously.

''But, it's worth all the dangers just so I can see my daughters.'' He says, with a smile.

''I didn't know you had children.'' I say looking at him surprised.

''Will there adopted but, I still look at them as my own, even if they want to bite me.'' He says, cringing.

''Um, they sound…. nice.'' I say, trying to be nice.

He laughs lightly. ''Don't worry Leo, once you meet them I'm sure you guys will get along fine…hopefully.'' He says, whispering the last part.

''Hopefully next year, I can start working here.'' I say hopefully.

''Will if you do decide to work here, maybe you can help me take care of the raptors.'' He says, smiling at the idea.

''Really!?'' I ask in shock.

He laughs at my reply. ''Sure kiddo.''

''So, wait when will we get to the raptors?'' I ask him.

''Actually, were here.'' He says, while pulling up to white appeared to be a massive cage with no roof. While were getting of the bike, I see a man climbing down the stairs that lead to the roof of the paddock, walking towards us.

The man walks up to Owen and pats him on the shoulder. ''Glad to see you've finally made it Owen! Wait, who's this?'' He says, pointing to me.

''Oh, Barry meet Alex, he's my nephew!'' Owen says, proudly.

The man known as Barry holds out his hand and I returned the gesture giving him a handshake. ''It's nice to meet you Alex, I'm guessing Owen wanted you to meet his girls.'' He says, laughing.

''Wait, your daughters are the raptors?'' I say, realizing what Owen meant on the bike ride.

Owen holds his hand to his chest as if hurt. ''Of course, there my daughters!'' He says, faking to be offended.

''Sorry, it's just I'm surprised you adopted them as your own.'' I reply.

Owen just smiles at me and pats my back. ''That's ok, sport how about we go see them now?''

''Yes, please!'' I say, following him up the stairs,

''Wait, Owen isn't there any male raptors in the paddock?'' I say, raising a brow at him.

''Well no, all dinosaurs in the park are female but, I've tried to convince the staff to get me some.'' He says bitterly.

We make it to the top and are now walking across a catwalk. ''Why's that?'' I ask him.

He awkwardly scratches his ear. ''Well Alex, during a certain time my girls fall into 'heat' and seeing how there's no males, they've got to deal with it on their own.'' He says sadly.

''Well hopefully one day, you'll get a male raptor.'' I say to him, trying to cheer him up a bit. We finally stopped in the middle of the catwalk, looking down into the paddock, I saw no signs of raptors which made me confused.

''Owen, where are they?'' I ask him, disappointed I didn't see them.

Owen rubs his chin in thought before asking Barry. ''Hey Barry, where are my girls!''

''We let them out hunting, they should be back any minute.'' Just when he finished talking, when suddenly four raptors came running out the jungle and into the paddock (I'm making it so the paddock has a jungle area for them). One of the raptors, which was a brownish colour, was holding a pig in its jaw, and dropped it on the ground before they all took turns feasting on the dead pig.

''I guess they caught it.'' Barry says.

Owen holds onto my shoulder, looking at the raptors with me. ''Well Alex, say hello to my girls.'' He says, once the raptors finished up their meal they all lined up below us and seem to be interested in me, seeing how they all started to stare at me.

Owen points to the raptor that carried the pig in. ''That one is Echo, she's the trouble maker of the pack.'' He says, giggling while Echo growls at him for the comment.

Owen then points to a teal colour raptor. ''That's Delta, she's the clever girl of the pack'' He says, while Delta had a smile on her face, to the comment.

'Wait, can raptors even smile?' I wondered but, I quickly dismissed that thought.

Owen points to a raptor with green scales. ''That one there is Charlie, she's the youngest off the pack.'' He says, smiling down at her, even tho she seems to be embarrassed being called the youngest.

Owen then points to the final raptor that has grey scales with a beautiful blue stripe that goes down it. ''Finally, that's Blue she's the Beta of the pack and helps me keep her sisters in line.'' Hey, says proudly while Blue chirps at him happily.

''Girls, I want you to meet my nephew Alex, so I want you girls to treat him nice ok?'' I ask the girls, they all responded back with nice chirps which might mean yes?

I then grow confused, before looking at Owen. ''Wait, who's the alpha?'' I ask him.

He grows a smirk on his face before saying. ''You're looking at him.''

''That's amazing! You've got to be the coolest Uncle ever!'' I say back to him.

''Dam right, I'm the coolest! How about you feed my girls for me?'' He says to me with a smile.

''Can I!'' I say excitedly.

He grabs a bucket that was laying on the catwalk before he handed it to me, which I held onto. ''Sure, just remember to say their name and if they're paying attention then give them their food.'' He explains to me.

''Alright!'' I say before grabbing a dead rat from the bucket. I didn't really mind holding a dead rat but, once I was leaning on the railing looking down at the raptors. They all stared back at me, as if they knew what was going on.

I hold up the first rat. ''Alright, um…Echo this is yours ok?'' I say before tossing over to her, making her jump and catch it in her mouth.

I grabbed a second rat. ''Good girl, Delta this one yours now.'' I say before tossing towards her, which landed perfectly in her mouth before it was chewed up by her.

Grabbing a third rat. ''Charlie this, ones your girl!'' I say before throwing it over to her, making jump in the air and catch it.

Grabbing the last rat. ''Ok Blue, this one yours.'' I say but, before I tossed it we were both staring into each other's eyes a bit. I don't know why but, the more I stared into her eyes the more I didn't want to stop looking. I quickly shake my head out of my daze before it started to look to weird, I then throw the finally rat to Blue, who caught it easily and purred, thanking me for the snack.

Owen walks up to me and shakes my shoulder. ''That was very nice Alex, you'd make a good raptor trainer in no time.'' Owen says but, before I could reply, we hear someone clapping behind us, only to see a man in a uniform clapping at my performance.

The man stops clapping before saying. ''That was nice, it's like you have a way with them I'm I right?'' He says, grinning. I don't know why but, this man is giving of a bad vibe about him.

Owen crosses his arms before giving the man a cold stare. ''What do you want Hoskins?'' Owen asks him.

''Oh, nothing really but, who is this.'' He says, pointing towards me.

''That's my nephew Alex, now what do you want.'' Owen ask more sternly this time.

''Just wondering if your still opened for the idea.'' He says to Owen, who gives him a look of disgust.

''Look Hoskins, I will never give my girls up so you can turn them into war machines.'' He says, pointing a finger into Hoskins chest.

Hoskins holds his hands up in surrender. ''Alright, alright but, if you ever considered changing your idea, you know where to find me.'' He says before giving one more look before walking away.

Barry walks up to Owen and says. ''Is he still trying to weaponize the raptors?'' He says annoyed.

''Yeah but, usually he keeps bugging me about but, he just walked off instead.'' Owen says, suspicious of what Hoskins is up to.

''Maybe he finally gave up.'' Barry says.

''Well it's getting pretty dark now, come on Alex let's head home now, see you tomorrow Barry!'' Owen says.

''Can I say bye, to the girls!'' I ask him. I walk back to the railing and see the girls what appears to be them playing tag.

''I'll see you girls later!'' I call out to them, getting chirps and purrs from them back.

''Alright let's go now.'' He says going down the stairs with me following closely behind.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Dr. WU POV:**

Pacing around in my office with my phone to my ear, talking with Hoskins. ''You can't be serious can you!'' I yell in shock.

''He'll be a perfect test subject! He's already befriended the raptors in one day, just imagine if he's _ONE_ of them!'' He says over the phone.

''But, he's Mr. Grady's NEPHEW!'' I say angrily at him.

''Look, I'll handle that when it comes around! I've already got my men prepared to grab him and once they deliver him to you. He's all yours.'' He says before hanging up on me.

''Idiot!' I hiss through my teeth. After calming down a bit, I hold up a needle containing the velociraptor DNA that will be able to transform the boy into what I work hard on these pasts few years.

''Let's just hope it works'' I mutter before making my way to the lab.

 ***Alright, so next chapter will be Alex getting kidnapped and turn in a RAPTOR! So, hopefully the next chapter turns out well like this one! ***


	3. Chapter 3: The Change

***Sorry I haven't updated lately but, I'm back now! ***

''Human Speech''

' _Human Thoughts'_

'' **Raptor Speech''**

' _ **Raptor Thoughts'**_

 **Chapter 3: The Change**

 **ALEX POV:**

After visiting the raptors earlier, Owen and I headed back to his place where we set up a camp fire just outside of his trailer. We put two seats around the camp fire, for each of us and I was currently waiting around the camp fire for Owen to come back from his trailer. While waiting, my mind drifted back to when I was with the raptors, thinking to myself one question.

' _What would it be like to be such a dangerous predator?_ '

I'm not saying I want to throw my life away and become a raptor like their cool but, I don't think I would be able to live as one. But, then I would have the benefit of having sharp teeth and claws on me if I ever got in a dangerous situation.

I looked at the fire quietly before laughing to myself at the thought. ' _Why I'm I even thinking of this? It's not even possible in life, your born as what your intended to be._ '

The smile on my face was then replaced with a look of sadness at my last thought. ' _Mum said, Dad usually said that to people._ '

Back when I was young, my Mum once told me that my Dad always thought that whatever you were born as, life had a reason for it. I've heard from family friends that my dad was a strange man back then, like he suspected life had a plan for us. But, the only person that understood him was his brother Owen. I heard that my Dad and Owen worked in the Navy together but, after killing someone for the first time, they quitted.

My thoughts were interrupted as my Uncle Owen, came out of his trailer with a bag of marshmallows in his hand.

Owen held up the marshmallows above his head in victory. ''Finally found them! They thought they could hide but, they didn't know who they were messing with!'' He says, causing me to laugh.

We both settled down around the camp fire, roasting are marshmallows with a stick above the fire.

It was all silent before I decided to change that. ''Hey Owen, what was…. Dad like?'' I say, lifting my head at him, waiting for a response.

He let out a heavy sigh before answering me. ''Well Alex, your Dad was a great man. He was honest, caring, Kind and even when he feared something he would always push away his fears to protect his loved ones.'' He finishes with a smile on his face.

''He sounds like a great man…. I wish I got to meet him.'' I say, almost leaking a tear from my eye.

''You know Alex, you remind me a lot about him.'' He says while turning his marshmallow over to cook the other side.

I look at him surprised. ''I do?''

''Well I've noticed you've got the same personality as him, along with his eyes.'' He says pointing out my light brown eyes.

He sits quietly a bit, before continuing talking. ''Do you know, why we left the Navy?'' He asks me.

''No, no one told me the reason why you guys left.'' I reply to him.

''Well this might be a shocker but, your dad didn't die of cancer.'' He says to me, bracing for the outcome.

I look at him with shocking, realizing that my family has lied to me. ''What? But, they said he did die of cancer!?''

He sighs quietly, before looking at me straight in the eyes. ''They were scared that if they told you the truth, you would run off and follow his footsteps.''

After taking all this information, I ask the one question that's been nagging at my mind. ''Then…... how did he really… die?''

He looks of pain and regret flashes across Owens face, before saying. ''He died protecting me. We were both attacked by surprise, one of the men aimed right at my chest but, before I could do anything James jumps right in front of me taking the bullet.''

Hearing this I was amazed that my Dad sacrificed his own life, so that his brother would have the chance to live his. It made me feel proud, knowing that my Dad was a true hero, who would put his loved ones before himself.

''What happened next?'' I asked, hoping to hear more.

''After the gun shot, the rest of our squad came in the room taking them all out but, I barely paid attention to that. My brother was slowly dying in my arms, I could do nothing about it but, he then said 'This wasn't your fault, remember that I will always love you brother no matter where I am. And tell my son I love him when he's born'.'' He finishes, leaking one tear from his eye when saying his brothers last words.

I rub my eyes, that's been leaking tears at my Dads own words. ''He sounded like hero.''

Owen confirms it by saying. ''He was a hero, Alex.''

Owen then lifts his marshmallow away from the fire and was slowly eating it. When I looked at my marshmallow, I realized that I've held it in the fire to long. Causing it to turn black.

I groan in annoyance. ''God dammit.''

Owen finishes he's marshmallow before saying. ''Well I'm going to hit the hay now, finish up here and put out the fire before going to bed alright?'' He asks me.

''Don't worry I well!'' I answer him.

''Good night, Alex.'' He says, before heading back inside his trailer, turning off the lights.

I then stand up from my seat and walking over to a bucket of water, near Owens trailer. ''Well, better put out the fire.''

I pick up the bucket of water with both of my hands and carry it over to the fire before dumping it on it. Once the fire was gone, I slowly made my way to the trailer before suddenly I saw a bag going over my head, cutting off my sight. I felt arms restraining my own, stopping me from punching the attacker, when I went to scream for help a hand came over and held my mouth shut, keeping me from getting backup.

''Is he the one?'' He male voice says behind me.

''He said grab the boy that's outside his trailer, Alright!'' Another male voice says but, on my right.

''Ok, so let's bring him back then.'' The voice from behind me said again. But, before they could make any distance I kick the guy behind me in the crotch causing him to let me go.

''Fuck! That little shit hit my dick!'' The man yells silent.

I went to pull the bag off my head until, I felt something bash me in the head causing me to fall to the ground on my side.

''Will you keep it down! Now help me drag this shit back to base.'' He says to the other guy, before grabbing me and putting me on his soldiers. The hit I received to the head, was slowly making me feel tired until I eventually fell unconscious.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **HOSKINS POV:**

I was currently leaning on a wall in the operation room, were ill or injured dinosaurs would come to get surgery but, right now I was currently watching this mad scientist pacing around the room.

''Just relax, my men will be here any second.'' I say, trying to reassure him.

He stops pacing and looks at me dead in the eyes. ''I know they'll get him but, what if someone spotted them? This whole operation will be destroyed if anyone finds out what we're going to do! I can lose my JOB for this!'' He yells at me, before going back to pacing around the room.

But, before I could say anything, two of my men came into the room with one of them holding the boy who I saw at the raptor paddock in his shoulder.

''Got him boss! But, he put up a fight.'' He says, holding his crotch in pain.

Hearing this put a smile on my face. ''Good, so he's a fighter.''

The man holding the boy puts him on the operation table, on his side.

''You two are no longer needed.'' I say to them, causing them to leave the room.

I turn to face Dr. Wu before saying. ''Well here he is, you better hope that serum works.''

Dr. Wu sighs. ''Fine but, there's a 50% chance will survive this.''

I look at him determinedly. ''That's a chance I'm willing to take.'' I say, before going back to the wall to lean on it and watch the operation from a safe distance.

Dr. Wu walks over to a desk and picks up the serum that'll change man kinds future forever. He grabs a needle and sticks it in the test tube, extracting the contents into the needle.

''Please, let this work.'' He mumbles to himself, before heading back to the boy and lifting his arm up a bit. He then puts the needle in his arm and injecting all the contents into the boy's body. After injecting the contents, he takes the needle out and slowly backs away from the boy just in case.

For a few minutes, nothing seemed to happen until the boy started to groan in pain and begin thrashing around on the table. But, what happened next shocked my mind, the boys skin started to peel of his body, revealing a grey scaly hide laying beneath.

''It's working.'' I whisper.

The boy then became in greater pain, when the sound of bones cracking and connecting filled the room up. His face started to stretch out which appears to be a muzzle and his legs started to bend at certain angles before they fully developed into raptor legs. Even his arms became short and his nails turn into deadly claws like his toes. The finally thing that was developing was his tail bone stretching out and forming a tail.

After what seemed like an hour or more, all that was left of the boy was a grey velociraptor with a red stripe going down its side. The boy's torn clothes where cut off by Dr. Wu who had a pair of scissors for the job.

''You, mad scientist you actually did it!'' I yell in victory.

Dr. Wu walks over to his desk to check his monitor. ''His signs are looking good and he seems to be in perfect health... the operation was a success!'' He says in amazement.

I put my arm around the scientist shoulders and say. ''I want his intelligence to be tested tomorrow and if he still has his memory's, then I want hundreds of those serums made!'' I say before exiting the room, leaving Dr. Wu with the project that will help me make the ultimate soldiers in the world.

''Today feels like my birthday.'' I say in joy before continuing to walk down the hallways of the lab in victory.

 ***The change has begun! So next chapter will be Alex exploring his new body and being put through some test. Also, sorry for not updating as much, I was having a couple problems with my laptop but, its working again and I'm back in business! ***


	4. Chapter 4: Intelligence Test

***So, this chapter will mainly focus on Alex in his new raptor body, so have fun reading! ***

''Human Speech''

' _Human Thoughts'_

'' **Raptor Speech''**

' _ **Raptor Thoughts'**_

 **Chapter 4: Intelligence Test**

 **HOSKINS POV:**

Me and Dr. Wu were currently in the labs security room, watching the raptor boy in his cage through the security cameras.

I turn to look at Dr. Wu. ''So how long until he wakes up?'' I ask him.

''He should wake up any minute now.'' He says.

I grab a seat from the side of the room and pull it over and sit down. ''Once he wakes up and can deal with his new body, will begin the test.''

Dr. Wu looks at me questionable. ''What's the real reason you wanted the test the serum on him?''

I laugh at his question before replying. ''Come on Henry, it took Owen, 3 years to fully gain their trust and that boy did it in a minute!'' I say in amazing at the boy's achievement.

Nodding his head. ''That boy does seem to connect with them well.'' He agrees.

I put my hand on my chin. ''So, run me through the tests again?'' I ask of him.

Dr. Wu grabs his clip board and reads off it. ''First well see if he can understand us, then will give him a couple puzzles and lastly well see if his memories are still intact.''

I pat Dr. Wu on the shoulder before standing up. ''If he passes all the test, give me a call.'' I say while walking to the exit.

Dr. Wu turns to look at me. ''And where are you going?'' He questions me.

I look over my shouder at him and say. ''Will I've got to make sure Owens not going crazy with his nephew missing.'' I say, giggling to myself before leaving the room.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **OWEN POV:**

I was Sleeping in my comfy bed peaceful, until that blasted sun decided that was enough and shined me in the face.

I groan. ''Alright, time to get up!''

I take the covers off me, which I immediately regret feeling the cold air swarm me. I went over to my to my dresser and searched in my drawers until I found my favourite blue shirt and brown vest, with some regular jeans and some shoes with socks. Putting them all on, I head into the bathroom to clean my hair up a bit, brush my teeth and get my business done before I decided to wake Alex up.

I knocked on the guest room, I had in my trailer for Alex. ''Hey Alex, time to wake up bud!''

I wait for a response before saying. ''Don't you want to see the girls again?''

Not getting another response, I open the door which reveals an empty room with no Alex in the bed.

''What the? Did he get up early or something?'' I say confused, I go outside to see that he at least put the camp fire out last night. But, the real question is, where's Alex? I go through my jeans pocket and pull out my phone, calling Barry.

I start pacing back and forwards, waiting for Barry to pick up his god dam phone. ''Come on man!''

After waiting a couple seconds, he finally picks up. ''Owen how can I help you?'' Barry asks me.

''Yeah, are you at the raptor paddock?'' I ask him.

''Yes, the girls are alright.'' He tells me.

''That's good to hear but, is Alex there?'' I ask worriedly.

''No Alex, hasn't shown up, why is there a problem?'' He asks me, concern with what's happening.

I rub my face with my hand, trying to get the stress off my face. ''It's just he's no were near my trailer, he might be lost or something.'' I say, worried that something has happened to Alex.

''Owen, I'm sure he's fine. The boy is in Jurassic World, he might have wanted to see the other dinosaurs.'' He says, trying to reassure me.

''Maybe but, what if he's not?''

I hear Barry take a deep breath on the phone. ''Look, if Alex doesn't come back to your trailer tonight then well go out looking for him, ok?'' He tells me, trying to keep me from stressing out.

I sign in defeat. ''Alright fine, I'll be at the raptor paddock soon.'' I say, hanging up the phone.

I walk over to my bike and hop on. _'Please be ok, Alex'_ I think to myself before driving down the road, to see my girls.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **ALEX POV:**

Pain, that's what my whole body feels like right now. One second I'm being kidnapped by some dudes and then I wake up in a whole lot of pain. I try and sleep it off think it's a dream but, seeing how the pain isn't going anywhere it's still the real world. There's only one slight problem from the pain, my body feels…. _Different_.

I don't know why but, every time I breath in through my noise it flares up with all these scents I smell and my mouth feels longer, same with my tongue.

 **'Did my mouth hit a growth spurt or something?'** I thought. I go to roll over to my other side to get comfortable but, my legs felt weird, like really weird. For one they feel like I never skipped leg day or something but, it felt like I had something sharp down there.

 **'Ok, is Owen pranking me or something?'** I think to myself but, I decided to solve this by opening my eyes to see what's going on. I immediately regretted my decision.

While laying down on my side, I notice I've got what appears to be a raptor body now. **''What the FUCK!?''**

I bolted up from my sleeping position but, once I stood on my new raptor legs my chest falls to the ground.

 **''This can't be happening! This cannot be FUCKING HAPPENING!?''** I say in shock of my new look.

I put my new arms up to my muzzle and begin to feel it's texture. **''Oh god, what happen? It all looks so real and feels real!''**

I crane my neck to look under me, only to see my new powerful legs and my tail shaking like a dog. **''Holy shit, what did those guys do to me?''** I ask myself, while lifting one of my legs to test it out.

Before I could continue to explore my body, I hear the sound of a microphone coming one before a voice speaks.

''Hello, my name is Dr. Wu and you are the first subject of this experiment.'' The voice says casually.

 **' _An experiment? Those sick fucks, turned me into a raptor, taking away my past life, just so they can experiment on me!'_** Furious with what I thought with.

I look up at the speaker and snarl at it. **''You fuck's, better change me back or so help me!''** I threaten him.

''Hmm, that's a shame it seems that your human speech doesn't carry over with the transformation but, maybe you can understand other raptors now.'' He says, thinking the possibilities with the last idea.

He continues to speak. ''Before we begin, could you straighten yourself up, please.'' He asks of me.

 **'Straighten myself up?'** I question myself before looking to my side to see that my chest is still on the ground, while my legs stood up. I tried to push myself up, only to fall again until after the fourth attempt that I could finally balance myself. I then got a clear look of the room and noticed I was in some sort of holding cell with a screen on one of the walls.

''Seems you understood me their but, just to make sure if you can understand what I'm currently saying then put one finger up.'' He requested.

So being the kind soul I am, I look around the room for a camera until I spotted one and I putted my raptor arm up and turn my hand around giving him a raptor version of a middle finger.

I hear him give me a scoff before saying. ''At least you know what I'm saying.'' I just give him a laugh, which sounds like loud chirps.

The screen one the wall suddenly turns on, showing what looks like a maths equation saying 1 + 1.

''For this test, were going to see if you still retain any intelligence or in a simple term, to see if your smart or dumb.'' He finishes.

I give the camera a glare. _' **I'll show you who's dumb.'**_ I think to myself before heading over to the screen and drawing a 2 in the answer box.

''Good, very good, now where going to try something harder.'' He says before the screen resets, showing 6 x 5. I roll my eyes at the question and write 30 in the box.

For what seemed like half an hour, all we've been doing are math question and some English question, which makes me think I'm back in school again. After completing the final question Dr. Wu speaks to me again.

''Alright, so it seems that you've kept your intelligence with you but, now for the real test…... do you remember your name?'' He asks me.

Seeing how I can't speak to him, I write my name 'ALEX' on the screen before facing the camera again.

''Excellent! Alex, you are going to change the world!'' He says, before cutting off the microphone.

My eyes wide in shock. **'Wait, THE WORLD!?'**

If that Dr. Wu plans to do this, to others then it could cause a war to happen! The only thing that ran through my mind now, was getting the hell out of here. I look around the room to see if there's anything that could help me escape but, the only thing in this blasted room is the screen. But, if the whole room is covered in walls, then how did I get in here?

' **Maybe, there's a room on the other side!'** Finishing that thought, I back up into a wall before running as fast as I can, slamming the side of my body on the other wall, hoping to break it. I kept continuing this even when my body wanted to give up and rest but, I knew the longer I was trapped here the worse it would get.

So, I just kept slamming my body against the wall, again and again, hoping for a miracle to happen.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **HOSKINS POV:**

Walking down the hallway of the lab, searching for that security room where we watch over the raptor boy. Early Dr. Wu gave me a call saying that the test was a success and the patient retained all his memory's after the transformation. After finding the security room, I open the door to see Dr. Wu looking at the monitor with the raptor boy slamming against…. the wall?

I lean over Dr. Wu to get a better look at the monitor. ''How long has he been doing this?'' I ask him, laughing at the screen.

Dr. Wu signs and rubs his forehead in stress. ''For about an hour now.''

But, it seems the raptor boy finally decided to give up and lie down in one of the corners of the room and head off to sleep.

''Looks like he ran out of energy.'' I say.

Dr. Wu turns from the monitor to look at me. ''Will it was a success.''

I rub my chin in theory. ''Yeah it was but, there's still one more test I want to try.''

Dr. Wu looks at me questionably. ''What else would need to be tested?'' He asked confused.

''Well sure he looks raptor but, can he fit in with real raptors?'' I say giving him a knowing look.

He shakes his head as if I've finally gone insane. ''There's no way, we can't just tell Mr. Masrani that we made another raptor for the paddock! He would question us, why we didn't tell him about it!'' He yells at me.

I look at him with a smile on my face. ''That's why will say we were experimenting and that one of them happened to ' _escape_ '.'' I tell him.

He looks at me angrily. ''Are you saying we release him out into park!'' He yells.

I hold up my hands. ''This is how it'll work, will put a tracker in him so that once he's far from the lab will turn it on, giving control room an alert that one of their assets escaped.''

He looks at me, even more confused. ''How will that plan, get him in the paddock.''

I give him a smirk. ''Will Owen won't be too keen on letting me weaponize raptors, so I'll tell him I'll weaponize him, when he's brought back. Hopefully that'll want to make him, let raptor boy join his girls.'' I say, finishing the plan.

He puts his head in his hands. ''This has got to be the craziest plan I've ever heard. If this doesn't work, your taking full responsibility!'' He says, pointing a finger at me.

''And I will, now you get that tracker in him and will execute the plan tomorrow.'' I say, getting up from my chair and heading out the room.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **DR. WU POV:**

I sign to myself. ''This man is crazy.'' I say, before pressing a button on the console which resulted in gas leaking into Alex cell, knocking him out into deep sleep.

''Now to get that tracker in.'' I say, getting up from my chair and proceeding to do my part of this insane man's plan.

 ***Man, this chapter was interesting to write but, I'm trying to write an interesting way for Alex to join the raptor squad so next chapter, will be Hoskins plan going into action! ***


	5. Chapter 5: The Chase

*** Well like a said, this chapter will be Alex meeting the raptor squad but, not what you might expect. ***

''Human Speech''

' _Human Thoughts'_

'' **Raptor Speech''**

' _ **Raptor Thoughts'**_

 **Chapter 5: The Chase**

 **ALEX POV:**

Once I woke up in my cell, my left leg hurt like hell! I take a look at it and see a faint scar on my leg as if it was cut open.

 **'What did they do to me, while sleeping?'** I thought, worried they might do it again.

Even tho, I'm in a prison or something, I still can't get over the fact that I'm a dinosaur and not just any but, my favourite one! Sure, it's cool but, what about my human life, my mum will be upset thinking I'm dead, Uncle Owen would probable beat himself over for not keeping an eye on me. But, if my Dad was here, would he be disappointed in me?

He always thought that whatever we were born as, we would have a reason for being here and I complete broke that. All I wanted to do is just curl up on the floor and not have to face the world but, if I did that, then I'll look weak in those fuck's eyes. So, I stand up, making sure to balance myself and head back to the wall to slam against it again.

 **'Here we go again.'** I sigh to myself.

Preparing my body for the impact, I bash myself against it, hoping to make a dent at least.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **DR. WU POV:**

Sitting in the security room with Hoskins on the phone while watching Alex, slam against the walls again.

Hoskin speaking out the phone. ''I'm on my way to the control room, you know what to do next.''

I sigh, hearing this the tenth time. ''Yes, I know what to do, once Alex is far away from the lab, activate the tracker.''

''Wait, who's Alex?'' Hoskins asks confused.

''The raptor boy.'' I tell him.

''His name is Alex? Hmm… doesn't really fit him as a raptor.'' He says.

''Look I said, I would help you get him in the paddock, not name him ok!'' I say, annoyed by him.

''Fine.'' He says before hanging up on me.

I look at the console and see one of the buttons that's glowing red, signalling the exit to Alex cell.

''Here we go.'' I say nervous, pushing the button and allowing Alex to have his freedom for now. On the monitor it shows the wall on Alex right, sliding down into the ground and revealing a jungle on the other side. Alex stops slamming against the wall and takes a look at the exit, quickly he bolts out into the jungle.

I lean back into my chair. ''Now we wait.''

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **ALEX POV:**

I can't believe it but, I'm FREE! I don't know what happened, one second I'm slamming against the wall and the suddenly the wall to my right, opened showing the jungle. Without a second thought, I bolted into the jungle, wanting to escape the people that did this to me. Right now, I'm sprinting through the jungle, running through grass, jumping over logs and crossing rivers that I come across.

It felt amazing to run and I was going so fast! I read online that raptors can reach 50mph, when there hungry and right now, I could go for some food. Be great if there was some food laying around but, my thoughts halted once I saw a squirrel on the ground, standing in front of me.

I don't what happening but, I felt the urge to eat the squirrel even more. I quietly crouch in the grass I was standing in and watch the squirrel move about on the ground. Once the squirrel turned its back to me, I pounced out of the grass and onto the squirrel, only to see it escape my grasp and climb on a tree.

I growl in frustrating. **''Dammit it really!?''** I even get more frustrated when I hear the squirrel laughing from its tree before climbing away.

Losing that squirrel made me feel even more hungry then I felt before. Walking up to a tree and lying down next to it, allowing my thoughts take over.

' **How I'm I supposed to get food now? Sure that 'urge' or something helped out a bit but, that squirrel is too small to eat anyway.'** I think to myself.

' **I can't even return to the park, I'll probably be shot down the second I step foot into the place.'** But, my thoughts get interrupted by a growl coming from my stomach.

I look at my stomach and thought. **'I guess I should get some food first.'** Finishing that thought, I stand up and begin to walk through the jungle in search of food. While walking, I begin to think how I can tell Uncle Owen about my situation.

' **That Dr. Wu guy, said he couldn't understand me, so I guess I sound like an ordinary raptor. Maybe I can draw in the dirt to tell Owen, that I've turned into a raptor? I just hope, he doesn't freak out about it.'** I think to myself, before coming across the edge of the jungle which leads to a large valley.

I look at the valley in amazement. **''Wow, this looks amazing!''** I say, amazed by the view.

But, while I was looking I heard the sounds of feet running across the ground, getting louder and louder the more I listen to it. In the distances of the valley I see a herd of Gallimimus, running across the grass and seem to be heading somewhere.

'' **That's a lot of Gallimimus.''** I say to myself, until my stomach growls again.

I stare at the herd with focus, watching them make a U turn and heading near where I am. **''Now or never, I guess.''** I say, lying down behind a hill so they won't see me when they run past.

I quietly wait in patience, listing to the footsteps getting closer and closer, until suddenly they come sprinting past my hill. Unfortunately, one of the Gallimimus saw me and signal the others of my presences.

'' **Shit!''** I yell, before standing up and chasing the herd.

I was slowly gaining on the herd, until they turned to the right and jumping over a tree trunk, in hope of getting me of their tails. Sadly, for them, I just jumped right over the tree trunk and continuing the chase after them. I was beginning to breath in heavily until I saw one of the Gallimimus begin to slow down.

I stare at the Gallimimus with hunger. ''Now's my chance!'' I yell to myself before making my way over to it.

Once I was next to the Gallimimus, to the point where I could smell it, something turned in me and before I knew it. I had lifted off the ground and jumped onto the Gallimimus side, pushing it to the ground. It struggled to get back to its feet but, I firmly held its neck with my mouth before twisting its neck, causing it to break.

Once it was dead, I stood up above and thought to myself. **'What happened back there? It was as if I knew what to exactly do.'** Quickly dismissing that thought, I move onto a more important question.

'' **Can I even eat raw meat?''** I ask myself, eyeing the dead Gallimimus.

I sigh to myself. **''Only one way to find out.''** I say, digging my teeth into the skin and ripping a hunk off meat and swallow it which leaves my mouth covered in blood.

Licking my muzzle of the blood. ' **'Not bad, taste a bit like chicken!''** I say, before digging back into the carcass, filling my hunger.

After eating as much, my throat began to beg for some water. **''Guess I'll head back to the river I saw earlier.''** I finish saying, heading back into the jungle to quench my thirst.

After walking a bit in the jungle, I found the river I walked past earlier and begin to drink the water that ran down it. Feeling tired with the hunt I did, I curl up to the closet tree near me and begin to drift off to sleep, to regain my strength for later.

I yawn while closing my eyes. **''Hopefully I can find a way to reverse this one day.''** I say, falling asleep.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **DR. WU POV:**

I've been waiting in the security room, making sure Alex had plenty of time to get away from here. Looking at my watch, I can tell it's been about two hours since Alex was release and now it was time to begin the second phase.

''There's no turning back after this.'' I mumble to myself, before reaching over to the console and flicking a switch which turns the tracker, implanted in Alex on.

Now that Alex's tracker is on, control room well have a clear visual of where he is on the island and what dinosaur he is.

I lean back into my chair and cover my face with my hands. ''You better know what you're doing, Hoskins.'' I quietly say to myself.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **OWENS POV:**

Walking across the catwalk while keeping my eyes on my girls the whole time.

Holding up my clicker and clicking it a few times to get their attention on me. ''Eyes on me! You girls have been a good job lately, so where going to play catch-the-pig game now!'' Saying this, causes the girls to chirp happily at hearing their favourite game.

Looking at Barry. ''Is the gate, ready?'' I ask him.

''It's ready, just release the pig when you're ready.'' He says, holding up the controls for the gate, which leads to a caged jungle for the girls to run around in.

I yell to the men who have the controls to the pig's gate. ''Alright, release the pig.''

A small gate opens, with a pig running out of it and going through the other getting and into the jungle. The raptor squad quickly follow behind it, running into the jungle behind it.

Barry walks up next to me. ''That should keep them busy for a while.'' He says.

I just sigh and say. ''Yeah, I just hope Alex is ok.''

Barry puts his hand on my shoulder. ''Don't worry Owen, will find him I promise.'' He says, reassuring me.

Before I could reply to him, my phone starts to buzz in my pockets, so I pick it up and answer it. ''Owen here?''

Then a familiar voice, comes out the phone. ''Owen it's Claire, I need your help.'' She says.

A smile, spreads across my face. ''Claire, didn't think you'd call me off all people.'' I say to her.

''Owen this is no time for jokes, we've got an emergency.'' Claire says, sternly.

My face grows confused. ''What's going on?'' I ask her.

''I tell you once you get to the control room and hurry!'' She says before hanging up on me.

I quickly turn to Barry. ''Can you handle things, while I'm gone?'' I ask Barry, who puts a thumb up in return.

I then rush down the catwalk and down the stairs, running over to my bike. Turning it on, I spin it around and drive down the pathway, going as fast as I can down the dirt path and heading towards the control room.

(TIME SKIP)

The evaluator doors finally open, to reveal each console in the room occupied with people. Making my out the evaluator, I see Claire standing in the second row staring at the screen in front of her.

Walking up next to her, I pat her on the shoulder to get her attention. ''What's the emergency!'' I ask her.

She stares at me with worry. ''A raptor is loose on the island.'' She tells me.

I look at her shocked. ''What!? But, all my girls are in the paddock!'' I tell her but, she shakes her head.

''This isn't one of your raptors Owen, it's a different one.'' She explains to me.

I turn to look at the screen, showing a map of the island. ''Where is it?'' I ask her.

She points to where the red dot on the map. ''There, for some reason it's signal recently came online and it has moved since.'' She tells me.

''Probably because it's sleeping.'' I tell her.

''We need to capture this raptor, before it harms any of the guest in the park.'' She says, worried of the outcome.

''Well it's far from the park, so we don't have to worry about that for now.'' I reassure her.

Once I finished that sentence I hear the sound of someone clapping in the back of the room. When I turned around I see that piece of shit, Hoskins clapping in the back of the room with a smile on his face.

He walks down the stairs and into our row, looking at me before saying. ''Well isn't this perfect Owen, I won't have to turn your raptors into soldiers, now I can use that one.'' He finishes, pointing at the screen.

I give him a cold stare. ''Like hell you will, you won't be turning any raptor on this island into weapons.'' I tell him.

He looks at me with a smirk on his face. ''And how will you stop me?'' I ask me.

I ponder for a bit before saying. ''I'll capture it, myself.'' I say to him, with my eyes filled with determination.

Claire looks at me in shock. ''You can't be serious! You men aren't trained to capture a raptor in the wild!'' She explains to me.

Hoskin then decides to speak up. ''Well your men might not be trained for that but, I'm pretty sure your girls can deal with their own kind.'' He says, hinting at his idea.

Claire looks at Hoskins angrily. ''You want to release more raptors on the island, just to capture one!?'' She asks him.

He holds his hands up in defence. ''Well if Owen wants that raptor then, he isn't getting any help from my men. Simple as that.'' He finishes with a smile on his face.

I hold my hand up to my chin, pondering the idea of using my girls to track down the raptor, before coming to a conclusion.

I finally make my mind up and look at Hoskins. ''Fine have it your way but, so you know this is the _ONLY_ time I'm letting them out of there containment! And where going to do it my way!'' I tell him, before making my way up the steps and to the elevator.

Claire runs up to me, grabbing my arm. ''Owen, you can't be serious of doing this!'' She exclaims to me in shock.

I turn around and hold her shoulders. ''Look, the second they capture the raptor I'll have them all sedated and put back in the paddock.'' I say reassuring her.

''If this backfire, this is all on you!'' She says, sternly at me.

I let go of her shoulders and enter the elevator. ''I'll take full responsibility, I promise.'' I finish, before the elevator doors close.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **BLUE POV:**

I gradually begin to wake up, after being hit by the human's sleepy needles but, I realize That I couldn't move my body. I look around and see to my left that all my sisters are trapped in some human metal devices, also stopping them from moving their body's. Seeing how it stops us from moving our heads and keeping are muzzle shut, I couldn't speak to my sisters.

I begin to try and break out of this contraption until I saw Alpha walk up next to me. **'Alpha?'** I ask myself.

He strokes the side of my face, calming me down. ''Relax Blue, ever is fine.'' He says, moving onto to my sister Echo to help calm her down.

After he was able to calm the rest of my sisters down, he stood in front of all of us before yelling. ''Alright girls, I don't know if you'll understand me but, there is another raptor on the island and I need your girls help to find it and capture it.'' He explains to us.

I look at Alpha, curiously. **'Another raptor here?'** I thought.

''It's currently near Gallimimus Valley, hopefully you girls still remember where that is!'' He tells us.

' **I remember that place! It's where Alpha took us, when we were just hatchlings.'** I thought, remembering the good times we had there.

Alpha then walks to the side where all those humans are standing with their metal boxes with wheels. He hops on his ' _bike_ ', I think I remember him calling it that and he looks towards his friend.

''Alright Barry! Let them loose!'' Once Alpha finished that sentence, the human contraptions opened and released all of us.

I turn to my sisters and tell them. **''You heard him sisters, we've got a raptor to find!''** I say, leading my sisters in the jungle and towards Gallimimus Valley.

While running, Echo runs up beside me and ask. **''Why are we even doing this!? We can just run away and we won't get put in the prison anymore!''** Echo says, frustrated.

I sigh and tell her. **''Look Echo, Alpha wants us to get this done and where going to do it ok!''** I say to her, sternly.

Echo grunts but, nods her head to Blue.

'' **So how long to the Valley Alpha spoke of?''** Charlie ask me.

'' **Only a couple more minutes, I believe.''** I tell her.

'' **Wait, stop!''** Delta says, making us all stop running.

I walk up to Delta. **''What is it?''** I ask her.

She sniffs the air for a second, before saying. **''Do you smell that Blue.''** She asks me.

I take a big sniff in the air, before looking down and seeing raptor tracks in the ground. Giving the racks a sniff, the sent is faint but, I can tell that it belongs to our kind.

I look back up to my sisters. **''Where close, if we follow the scent, will find the raptor!''** I tell my sisters, before following the scent with my sisters behind me.

The more we followed the scent the stronger it got, we ran through some tall grass, jumped over a log and crossed a river where the scent finally became clear to tell.

After smelling the scent clearer, there's a part of the scent which makes me confused. **''Strange?** '' I say puzzled.

Charlie looks at me, curiously. **''What?''**

'' **It smells like a raptor but, it smells different.''** I tell her.

Delta takes a sniff, before saying. ' **'Smells a bit like Alpha.''** She says.

I turn my head to the side, to see all my sisters. **''Alright were going to careful approach the raptor, without startling it! That goes twice for you Echo!''** I say, looking sharply at Echo.

Echo crosses her arms. **''I wasn't going to do anything, ok!''** She says, irritated.

I just ignore what she said and carefully, go through the tall grass which reveals on the other side a raptor sleeping against a tree. The closer I got to it, I could see it clearer, the first thing I noticed was that this raptor was in fact a _MALE_ by smelling his scent clearer now. I also noticed that his scales are grey, he has the same stripes as me but, there red and lastly, he has red feathers on his head which lead down his neck.

' **Why does he smell familiar?'** I thought to myself but, then the rest of my sisters came and stood on each side of me.

'' **Wait, he's a MALE?''** Delta whispers in shock.

'' **Surprised, he survived this long.''** Echo says, scoffing.

Charlie looks at his sleeping form. **''He looks cute, when he's sleeping.''** She says, while giggling.

I would have to agree with Charlie, he does look rather cute when sleeping but, sadly I had to interrupted it. I lean my head down to his and tried waking him up by nuzzling him awake which result in his eyes opening. I quickly retract my head away from him but, once his eyes fully opened we were both stuck looking at each other's eyes.

' **Those are the same eyes as the human, that was with Alpha!'** I realize in shock.

Quickly shaken my head out of the daze, I see that he's fully standing up and is slightly taller than the rest of us.

'' **Look I don't want any trouble ok? I'll just be on my way.''** He says nervously, inching his way to the left.

I signal Echo and Delta, to cut of his escape routes on either side, giving him nowhere to run.

'' **Where not here to hurt you ok? Where just going to take you back with us.''** I tell him but, when I spoke he looked shocked about something before shaken his head.

'' **Umm… take me back where?''** He asks me.

'' **Back to our home.''** I tell him.

'' **But, why do I need to come with you, guys?''** He questions us.

Before I could respond, Echo butts in. **''Because we were told to capture you.''** She says, bluntly.

'' **Echo!''** I yell at her.

He starts backing up against the tree. **''Capture me? Why would you guys want to capture me unless… you're with** _ **him!**_ **''** He says, quickly slipping past Charlie and I, and running into the jungle.

'' **You just had to make it sound bad, Echo!''** I yell at her.

She looks at me as if she didn't do anything wrong. **''What? He asked!''**

'' **Never mind, come on we can't let him get away!''** I say, before chasing after him in the jungle.

Weaving past some trees, I see Delta coming up beside me **. ''So, what's the plan, Blue?''** She asks me, while focusing on him.

Quickly forming a plan in my head. **''Alright, Delta you cut him off in the front, Echo and I will make sure he can't escape from the sides and Charlie you cut off his rear just in case.''** I explain to them the plan.

After hearing the plan, we all split up, except Charlie who stays behind him. Running faster so I can catch up with him on the right side and waiting for Delta to cut him off from the front. As on cue, Delta springs from the bushes, halting him in his path before he runs to the left, only to see Echo but, when he tries back tracking he sees Charlie blocking his way.

Without giving him time to think, I quickly jump on him, pinning his chest to the ground with Echo following suite and pinning his legs to the ground. He begins to thrash around, hoping to wiggle out but, fails ever time.

'' **Please don't bring me back to him, who knows what he'll do to me!''** I say's frighting to what might happening.

I nuzzle my head against his in hope of calming him down. **''No one, is going to hurt you ok? You're safe.''** I tell him, which makes him relax a bit.

He then sighs in defeat. **''I just want to go home.''** He says, sadly.

'' **And you will.''** I reassure him.

Before we could continue talking, I hear the sound of Alphas metal device coming closer until I see him and his friend in front of us.

Alpha smiles at his friend. ''Told you that, they'll find it!'' He says, proudly.

''Yes, yes now sedate them before anything bad happens!'' He says to Alpha.

Alpha aims a metal pole at us. ''Sorry girls.'' He says, before shooting those sleepy needles into each of us, making us all fall asleep.

 ***So, I've tried my best to make this chapter long and hopefully I wrote the communication between Blue and her sisters ok. Also thanks to the people who pointed out some spelling errors, sometimes I type to fast and miss click and stuff so big thanks to those people!**


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting the Girls

***Sorry for the delay again, just being held up from writing the story but, anyway here it is for you all! ***

''Human Speech''

' _Human Thoughts'_

'' **Raptor Speech''**

' _ **Raptor Thoughts'**_

 **Chapter 5: Meeting the Girls**

 **ALEX POV:**

 _~I open my eyes up, only to see a ceiling in my view, leaning up I look around and realize am back in my bedroom in my house. ~_

 _~''What? Was it all a dream?''~ I asked myself, I take my beds cover off me and see that am back to human. ~_

 _~''I thought I was a raptor?'' I questioned myself, I get off the bed and make my way out my room and down stairs in the kitchen, seeing Mum making breakfast. I walk over to the dinner table and take a seat. ~_

 _~Not looking at me she says. ''Morning Alex, how was your sleep?''_

 _~''I scratch my head in confusing. ''It was ok but, I had the weirdest dream.'' I tell her. ~_

 _~Still not looking at me, she questions. ''Oh? What was it about?'' ~_

 _~''Well I was going to Jurassic World with Owen but, then I got kidnapped and turned into a raptor!'' I explain to her. ~_

 _~''It was only a dream dear, nothing to worry about.'' She reassures me. ~_

 _~I lift my hand and look at it. ''But, it felt so real.'' I tell myself._

 _~She finally turns to look at me and says. ''Well I think it's time to wake up, Alex.'' ~_

 _~I look at her confused. ''What are you talking about Mum?'' ~_

 _~She stops doing what she's doing and turns her whole body to face me. ''Wake up, wake up, wake up.'' ~_

 _~I stand up from the table, while looking at Mum. ''Mum stop it! This isn't funny!'' I tell her but, the more she said, 'wake up', the more I felt like I was drifting away. As fast as lighting she holds me up against the wall before saying. ''Time to wake up'' ~_

Suddenly I bolt up from where I'm standing, panting from the dream I just had. I never had a dream like that before, was it because of the sedates I was hit with? Slowly recovering from the dream, I look around the place and notice that I'm in some paddock but, not just any, I'm in the raptor paddock.

'' **Finally, you woke up!''** I voice says behind me.

Turning around I come face to face with one of the raptors which frightens me seeing one up close but, by the way she looks I can tell its Echo.

Backing away from her. **''Oh... um hi?** '' I say nervously, it's not every day you stand in front of the worlds dangerous dinosaur.

She sighs in annoyance. **''Yeah, sorry about scaring you when we meet but, Blue thought I should apologize.''** She tells me.

'' **Well my name is Alex, what's yours?''** I already know her name but, I don't want to sound strange or weird if I just say her name out of the blue.

She huffs at me. **''Names Echo and I'm only her to show you your place in the pack.''** She tells me.

I tilt my head at her. **''My place in the pack?''** I ask her, confused that I'm even in a pack to begin with.

'' **It wasn't my idea, Blue thought that if you're going to be staying here, it would be best to invite you in the pack.''** She explains to me.

I nod my head at her. **''I guess that makes sense, sooo…. what's my place in the pack.''** I ask her.

'' **Right now, you're the Omega of the pack until you prove yourself, useful.''** She explains to me. I remember back, when I was with Owen he said that an Omega in a raptor pack, means there the weakest of the pack.

I nodded to my new place in the pack, even if I didn't like it. **''So, where are the others?''** I ask her.

'' **They're in the jungle right now, I'll take you to them.''** She says, leading the way in the jingle next to the paddock.

While walking through the jungle with Echo, I had some time to think about what happened before I was brought here. I remember, that I was peaceful sleeping until I felt something nice and warm rub against my face waking me up, to a group of raptors. Knowing how dangerous they are I tried getting out of the situation but, it shocked me when I heard them being able to talk!

I guess it makes sense, seeing how I'm a raptor just like them, the only difference is they've been a raptor their whole life's, while I've been one for two days I think. Anyway, when Echo said, they were here to capture me, I thought they were sent by Dr. Wu and ran out if there. When I thought I escaped them, I felt a force hit me from the right side of me, tackling me to the ground and pinning my chest to the ground.

When I tried lifting my legs, I felt another force pin them down, stopping me from having a chance to escape. I tried my best to wiggle out but, when Blue nuzzled me and told me it'll be alright, it felt like I could trust her, no matter what. But, once I saw Owen come out the bushes, I felt so happy when I saw him, too bad I got shot with a dart before I could tell him about my ' _situation_ '.

Before I could think more about telling Owen, Echo and I arrive to a lake surrounded with trees and the sun's light shining down in the middle. Around the lake where the rest of the girls, Delta was watching a butterfly flying, Charlie was playing with the lake and Blue was watching over them on a rock.

Echo coughs, drawing their attention to us. **''Ok, I brought him, you happy?''** She asks Blue. Echo walks off, to drink from the lake while the rest of the girls come over to me.

Blue is the first to speak up. **''Sorry about what happened earlier, we couldn't afford to let you escape.''** She says, with a sorry look.

I give her a smile. **''It's ok, I'm Alex by the way.''** I tell her.

She returns my smile, before saying. **''Well Alex, I'm Blue, I'm the beta of the pack, so if you have any troubles just come to me.''** She tells me.

Charlie then comes up. **''I'm Charlie! It's so nice to meet you Alex, we never really get to meet other raptors!''** She says, excitedly.

Delta then steps up **. ''I'm Delta but, I'm confused, I thought the humans said there's only females on this island.''** She questions me.

Quickly thinking of an excuse. **''I guess they, wanted to experiment and see what a male is like.''** I tell them, it's not fully a lie.

Happy with the answer, Delta then says. **''Humans just love experimenting with things.''**

Blue walks up next to me and nudges me. **''You don't have to worry about them anymore Alex, as long as you're here, you'll be safe.''** She reassures me.

Staring into Blue's eyes. **''Thank you, Blue.''** I say, smiling at her.

I then remember earlier. **''Wait, why I'm I apart of your pack? We barley know each other sooo...''**

She looks at me with empathy. **''Well, you looked lonely when we found you, so I thought it would be best to invite you in the pack!''** She says, happily.

Echo looks back to us, annoyed. **''I still don't agree with it!''** She says.

Blue looks at her with a glare. **''Will you don't get to decide! Sorry about that Alex.''** She says, looking back at me.

Nodding my head to her, I begin to wonder what they think about Owen. **''So, who's the Alpha?''** I question Blue.

'' **He's human but, he's a kind human unlike the rest of them but, the boy with him was nice.''** Blue tells me.

Being curious I ask. **''What was the boy like?''**

' **'Well, he feed me and my sister some delicious snacks! But, now that I think about him, you have the exact same eyes as him.''** She questions me, leaning her head closer to get a good look at my eyes.

Becoming worried of what they'll think if they know the truth, I try and think of a way out of it. But, luckily, I was able to avoid the question.

Suddenly Charlies eyes light up, with an idea. **''Oh Blue! Can we play the game with him!''** She asks her, excitedly. Blue averting from her question looks towards Charlie and saving me from answering.

I look at them confused. **''Game?''** I question them.

Blue then grows a smirk on her face. **''Sure Charlie, we can play the game with him.''**

Charlies faces lights up happily. **''Yes! Delta, Echo, do you want to join in?''** She calls to them.

'' **I'm in!''** Delta says.

'' **You guys go on without me.''** Echo says, not glancing a look at us.

Blue, Delta and Charlie line up in front of me, preparing for something **. ''Wait, you girls haven't even told me the game yet!''** I tell them.

Blue then looks towards me. **''Oh yeah, it's very simple, you run and one of us must catch you!''** She explains to me.

I then get nervous. ' **'How do I win?''** I ask them.

Delta then says. **''You don't win, whoever catches you wins!''** She explains to me.

Blue then looks at me with a smirk, plastered on her face. **''Will give you one minute to run, starting now!''** She tells me.

I then try to get out of this. **''Surely there's another game we can-''** But, sadly I get interrupted by Blue.

'' **59, 58, 57, 56''** She continues to count down.

Quickly turning around and running into the jungle, hoping to that I can make as much distance between me and them. While running through the jungle, I come across an electric fence blocking me from taking another step.

Keeping a safe distance from the fence. **''Guess this is how there kept in.''** I tell myself.

I decided to walk instead, saving as much energy as I can, in case I get found. For dangerous dinosaurs, there not that bad to hang around.

In the distance, I hear Charlie yell. **''READY OR NOT, HERE WE COME!''**

' **Better keep my eyes, peeled open for anything.'** I think to myself.

I crouch down, making myself look smaller and more difficult to spot, I start sneaking around. Suddenly I begin to hear a set of footsteps coming, until I see Charlie standing in the clearing, not able to see me hiding in the grass.

She looks at me in the grass. **''I can see you.''** Ok she can see me.

Bolting up from my hiding place, I immediately turn around and start running back the way I came with Charlie chasing behind me. I look behind me and see Charlie slowly gaining up on me, thinking quick, I see a branch sticking out in front of me, ducking below it but, Charlie ended up getting hit in the face by it, stopping her pursuit.

While running, I hear Charlie say. **''How did I not see that COMING!?''** She says in disbelief.

' **That's one down, two to go'** I thought to myself.

Feeling a bit tired from that chase, I see a small pond a few feet away from me, I walk over to it to grab a quick drink. Feeling hydrated enough, I pull my head up, only to see Delta standing in front of me.

She waves her claw at me. **''Hi, Alex!''** She says to me, before trying to tackle me to the ground.

Luckily, I ducked in time, causing her to jump over me and hitting a tree, hard.

Feeling concerned I quickly ask. **''Is your head ok, Delta?''**

Getting to her feet and stumbling around a bit. **''I'll be fine, just give me a few secs and I'll be at you again.''** She tells me.

Feeling happy with her answer. **''Good to hear Delta!''** I say, before running back into the jungle.

While running through the jungle, I wondered to myself how I didn't hear her coming in front of me but, my thoughts were halted once I come across a cliff wall blocking my way. Turning around to run back but, suddenly Charlie and Delta appear out of some bushes blocking me from escaping.

Delta grows a smirk. **''Looks like you've got nowhere to run.''** She says, when I bumped my tail against the cliff.

Charlie gets excited. **''Looks like will be winning this game!''** She says to Delta.

But, Delta was currently looking at the top of the cliff, before saying with a frown. **''Or not.''**

Tilting my head in confusing. **''What are you looking at-''** I try to say but, suddenly I feel a heavy force land on my back and push me to the floor.

Turning my head to the side on the ground, I see Blue standing over me. **''Sorry Charlie but, I'll be winning this.''** She says.

Leaning her head down, next to my mine on the ground, she asks. **''I didn't hurt you, did I?''** She asks me, concerned.

Blue gets off me, allowing me to stand up. **''I'm good Blue, maybe next time you can run and I'll chase you.** '' I say to her, which makes her smile at the idea.

Nuzzling the side of my head. **''I like the sound of that.''** She says, while I'm blushing from the nuzzling.

Hopefully my scales covered the blush growing on my face.

Blue then looks towards the sky and frowns. **''Looks like it's going to storm soon. Let's go get Echo and head home.''** She tells us.

After heading back to the lake and grabbing Echo, we all made our way back to the paddock but, once we entered it started to rain.

Blue sadly looks up to the sky. **''Looks like it's going to be a cold night.''** She says, sadly.

Walking around the paddock with rain running down my sides, I see a nice spot on the ground near the wall. Sitting down and trying to ignore the rain and head off the sleep. I open my eyes and look around the paddock, only to see Echo, Delta and Charlie huddle under some bushes covering them from the rain. The spot looks like it can only fit three of them, guessing that's why Blue is lying out in the rain.

I see Blue, shivering from the rain and the cold air, seeing how she's helped me so far being here, I decided to return the favour. Getting up from my spot and walking over to her, I stop besides her wondering if this is a good idea but, seeing her shiver from the cold up close, I decided to hell with it.

Standing above her, I lie down on top of her back, making sure not to put all my weight on top of her and allowing the rain to soak me instead of her. Noticing the rain not soaking her anymore, she opens her eyes only to see me, sheltering her from the rain.

She blushes, before asking. **''Alex? What are you doing?''** She asks me.

I blush in return, seeing the situation I'm in. **''Well you were freezing so, I thought I could help warm you up.''** I tell her.

She smiles at me sweetly and nuzzles my head. **''Thank you, Alex.'** ' She says, before lying her head down and going to sleep.

Before going to sleep, I realize that I'm beginning to feel butterfly's in my stomach when Blue looked at me with that smile.

Worrying about the feeling, I immediately think to myself. **'This can't be happening! I can't believe I'm falling for a raptor! Sure she's, beautiful, smart and se- GAHH! Nope, shut down brain! I need to change back to human soon but, do I even want to go back?'** I wonder to myself, before falling asleep on top Blue.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **DR. WU POV:**

I'm currently in my office working on some paperwork until Hoskins decided to interrupt my work.

Open my office door and walking in, he looks at me with a smirk on his face. ''Well, he took the bait and now that Alex kid is in the paddock with them!'' He says in victory.

I put my pen down and look up at him. ''Now what?'' I ask him.

''Simple, we observe him for now, see how he communicates with the other raptors, we can learn so much from him being in the paddock.'' He tells me.

I sigh to myself. ''Look Hoskins, he's all your now but, I am very busy right now, so could you please leave me be.'' I ask him.

He frowns at me. ''Fine, fine I'm leaving!'' He says, walking out my office and closing the door.

Relived that he finally left, I look down to the documents I'm working on, which is titled 'The Indominus Rex'

 ***Now we've got a few chapters to play around with, before the movie event happens, so hopefully they'll go smoothly but, let's just hope I can update faster than this! ***


End file.
